Spectrum of Clouds
by Neurotic Dreams
Summary: Five friends,after recieving a gift of 5 necklaces, are transported to the Akatsuki Base in the Naruto World.I wanted to make one of these stories. So what? XP
1. Chapter 1

**Spectrum of Clouds**

**by Suicidal Lollipop**

**A little Background:** Alright, so I always thought about making one of these. Where a group of real life people are transported to an anime world. So I thought I'd do one. This is about five girls whom with the help of five different coloured stones are transported to the Naruto World, and the Akatsuki's hideout no less. I was bored and wanted to make one so enjoy!

Chapter Ichi : Escape Through The Necklaces

"I don't see.

For seeing without the love that made me once breathless.

Stops my chest from going cold with the sadness of eternity's promise.

Will I die alone?

With no knowledge of love or betrayal?

Will I feel as much pain as one had felt these?

Or will it be more?

Will the pain be a reminding that I was and now forever will be alone?"

"Lovely read as always, Helena. You may seat down." The teacher told the brown haired girl who stood, a booking nestled in her pale palms.

Nodding, she took her seat, lowering her head, her hazel eyes flickered toward the moving pencil that her friend, Asher, was gliding along a paper. Asher's blue orbs dodged toward Helena's, a smirk rested on her cheeks as both their eyes looked in front of Asher's seat. Michele sat there, disclosing a manga inside of her language book, reading it's contents. Asher looked over her shoulder, seeing the title of the manga.

Her fingers went to her pencil as she flipped to a clean sheet and began writing. Helena blinked before realizing that her friend was in the process of giving her a note. Sooner than she could turn toward the teacher who scribbled half readable phrases on the board, a crumpled up paper ball landed on top of her desk. Looking back, she came across Asher's smiling face, as if it told her that the paper ball was the note. Looking back down at the ball, a glint of silver caught her eye. Opening it, a silver chained necklace with a orange gem at the end fell out of it.

Her eyes instantly went to the gem, her fingers grazing against the small stone before looking at the note. It read:

_Hey, Aya-chan!_

_Mom got me these five necklaces, ya see and each one had out favourite colour! Isn't that weird, dude? Hatori-chan is reading your Death Note vol. 2 manga again. Hmm.. Maybe I could hide her necklace in that pretty bird nest of hair she has? Wait, that's a bit mean isn't it? Damn…. Eh, oh well.._

_Love your buddeh,_

_Shigure-sama_

Helena, who was the Aya-chan that the note addressed, blinked. It was strange. Her eyes went back on the necklace, placing it around her neck before she looked back at Asher, whom held a blue stone above Michele's head, as if she were about to place it around the occupadied girl's neck. Which, she did. Michele, startled a bit, looked back at Asher, the stone inbetween her fingers.

"Why'd ya do that?!" she whispered toward Asher, angrily. The black haired Asher just chuckled and replied.

"How else were ya goin' to get it?"

Helena chuckled and poked the brunette infront of her with her pencil. "Hey Kristina, did Asher give you a necklace too?" She whispered to the newly named Kristina. Kristina looked back through purple rimmed glasses.

"Yeah, why," She replied, her eyes catching sight of Helena's orange necklace, "She gave you yours I see."

Kristina's green eyes shifted to around Asher's neck, where a grey stoned necklace, similar to theirs, made it's home. "Wow, she was right. They did have our favourite colours."

"Did she tell you where she got these?"

"Yeah, her mom." Replied Kristina, turning back in her seat and staring toward the clock.

"I meant, where'd her mom got them." Corrected Helena, leaning back in her chair, and slamming her book shut.

"Alright class, you may leave" said the teacher, taking her seat. Asher quickly got up and headed toward Kristina and Helena as they gathered their things from the floor.

"Help! Mi-chan's gunna hit me!" Asher pleaded, a bit playfully as she hid behind Kristina. Michele gave Kristina a rather annoyed look as the taller girl stepped to the side, revealing the chuckling Asher. Helena chuckled as Michele slapped Asher's shoulder.

"Ow! Hey, you're supposed to say that for the bedroom!" joked Asher as she headed toward the lunch room.

"Shut up!" shrieked Michele, going on the offense. As Asher chuckled toward the outside door, she slammed her books down onto the corner of the two outside walls. "What's for lunch?"

"Why do you even care? We get the same thing every day." Barked Helena, sitting down beside Asher as Michele and Kristina went to go get their lunches. "So Asher, where'd ya get those necklaces?"

"My mom went out with her jackass of a boyfriend to some bar and won them in a game of cards." Asher answered, spotting the missing members of their group along with their friend, Misty, with trays of food in their arms.

"Buddeh!" Asher cheered, hugging Misty. Misty smiled and handed Asher the cheeseburger she always got her. "Thank you so much and! I got you a present!"

Misty smiled. "Really? What?" Faster than Misty could question, Asher pulled out another necklace, only with a red gem. "Oh, wow!" She whispered, taking the stone in her hand.

"Mom got us all one." Asher explained as Misty put on her necklace.

"Ya know that character from Naruto you wanted me to draw?" said Misty, as she took a drink from her soda.

"You mean Itachi?" answered Asher, blinking a bit as Misty took out her sketch.

"I couldn't find a good enough reference picture so I looked up some fan art." Misty said, flipping through the pages of her book as a freezing sensation hit her chest where the coloured stone lay. Her hand rubbed the stone, looking over at the other girls, Misty saw them all touching their stones.

Another thing was that they were all glowing. Shocked, she looked over at Asher. "Wh-what's going on!?!?" she shriek as Asher's body began to glow grey.

Panic filled the five girls as the glow surrounded their body. Asher's hands reached for Helena and Misty as they grasped onto Kristina and Michele. A mighty gust of wind hit the small group. "What's happening!?!" yelled Helena, her dark red hair blowing about her. Then, in a flash the girls fainted into a deep, deep darkness.

* * *

Asher awoke, only in a much darker surrounding, a droplet of water slid down her cheek. How strange; everything around her looked like some random cave you'd see in an anime. Rubbing the haze from her eyes, they widened. Her hand was just like an anime as well. She immediately sprang up from the ground and examined both of her hands, as well as her legs and body. Looking up she saw 3 other girls. One with shoulder length wavy purple hair, and grey eyes hidden under a pair of small square glasses, the girl wore a black, strapless dress outlined with a neon violet. 

Beside her sat a light orange haired girl with dark golden eyes. She wore a dark gothic Lolita dress with neon orange and black stripped stockings. Her straightly cut hair hugged her cheeks as she looked over to the final girl. This girl had long waist length light blue hair with a pair of darker cat ears. She wore a short powder lavender kimono, that had a red sash tied around the waist. Above the sash was opened to a black tube like bra. Her legs were crossed and a pair of blue flared short heeled shoes covered her feet.

"You're finally awake, baka onna" said the purple haired one, the voice rang a bell to Asher. Her eyes widened even more as she realized who it belonged to.

"Kr-Kristina?!" she gasped as the girl nodded. The orange haired girl who by guessing can be identified as Helena, held up a mirror that strangely occupied the cave. The reflection Asher saw amazed her. Her eyes were different colours, the left being a pale blue while the other was a blood red. Her hair was shaggy around her face but became long and silky after her neck and it was a light grey colour, almost silver.

Her outfit was a white spaghetti strapped shirt and black shorts. A bandage was wrapped around her hands all the way to her elbow. Standing, she finally spotted Misty. Misty's hair was a bright auburn red, most of it was held in a bun in the back while the rest circled around her face. She was a wearing a similar outfit to Michele, who was now a catgirl, only it was a deep red, and instead of being opened to a tube top, it was slightly opened to a net shirt. Misty's eyes opened, revealing to be a deep purple.

"What happened to us?!"

Alright this concludes chapter one! Yay! I can't believe that I wrote this! XD


	2. Author's Note: My Apologies!

Hello!

My apologies, first off.

I haven't updated any of my stories yet because I've been rather busy.

Sorry ;.;

I'll try to work on them a bit soon!

I promise!


	3. Author's Note: OMG FORGIIVE MOI!

I was working on the next chapter, gah it must've been a fricken year since I uploaded anything to this story. Please please forgive me. My comp with the new chapter is dead. I have to get it fixed. I'll try to remake a new second chapter but I don't know if I can or not.

Thank you, thank you, thank you! To everyone that read and/or as well liked the story. I never thought I'd write one of these with fear the characters would seem to mary sue, it's too earlier for anyone to know that xD, but know that I am trying to work. Hard!

By the way, I have a feeling I should worn you. Originally, this story was going to be strict hetero but with the revealing of Konan; I've decided that one of the my characters, all being female, is probably going to like her. GAH OCXCannon... It's hard to make them not OC. Oh wait, no it's not. Just avoid making the characters fall in love too fast...Yeah..Now I'm rambling.

WARNINGS: Spectrum of Clouds contains the following : Yuri, hints of yaoi, mild gore, NO HINTS OF SEX, and tragedy, yes someone's going to die.

Again, thank you for reading and being so patient with me. Buuuut hey, you could get a little agree with me. In fact, send me a e-mail or whatever threatening my fifth born bebeh if I don't update!

Come ooonnn do iiiiit

Current E-mail:

Dooo...iiiiiiiit!!

Lawls and Luffs

Neurotic


End file.
